The Final Battle/Chernabog's defeat/"Land and Sea"
This is how The Final Battle, Chernabog's defeat, and "Land and Sea" goes in Fantasia/The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. laughs evilly he sees a ship Chernabog: Prince Eric! Come to join the party? We're having a blast. arrives on his Thunderdrum Mac Grimborn: Chernabog, release Ariel, surrender Melody, and I shall spare you. Chernabog: Mac Grimborn? Oh, please. What are you gonna do? Throw the dagger at me? laughs Firebird knocks him down The Firebird: Face it, Grimborn. You're all washed up! the Firebird is chased by Hiccup The Firebird: Uh-oh! chase continues as Chernabog fires the Staff the Firebird is back to his original size flies around, excited is scared The Firebird: Oh, yeah! Look out! is enraged Eric: Where's Melody?! What have you done with her?! Chernabog: Oh, you want to join your daughter? grins as the two snakes wrap around Eric's legs below Chernabog: Well, I think that can be arranged. is shocked as the snakes pull him underwater watches Ariel: Eric! we cut with Melody and Octoroo watches above gets suddenly turned back into a human helps her get to the surface darkens the sky attacks him Scuttle: You are a very bad demon! keeps on pecking him, making him let go of Ariel groans he grabs him strikes him Scuttle: Very bad. is frightened Chernabog grins evilly Chernabog: Fools! I have the staff now. And all the creatures of the Earth are in my power! laughs evilly he claims himself the Earth's King Chernabog: I'm the king of the Earth and you will bow down before me! forces his enemies to bow to him Chernabog: Pathetic fools! Watch and see how utterly powerful I can be! uses the Staff on Ariel Melody: Mom! cackles Chernabog: The end begins for all of you with fins! runs to stop Chernabog he uses the Staff on Mac Chernabog: That's it, Mac. Bow down! Bow down before me! tries to resist is shocked Hiccup: No, Mac, you can't! Mac Grimborn: I'm sorry, Hiccup, I don't have a choice! enjoys his victory Chernabog: Oh! Wishes do come true. about his father See that, pa? Who's your reward now? gets up and steals the staff from Chernabog Chernabog: You! wonders what she is up to Chernabog: Just what do you think you're going to do with that? Melody: This! the wrong end of the staff at Chernabog Chernabog: Wrong end, sweetheart. Melody fights Chernabog stumps on him screams Melody gets ready to hand the Staff to Mac Melody: Mac, I think this belongs to you. throws the Staff to Mac Chernabog: No! gets his Staff back Mac Grimborn: Never again will you kidnap anyone ever again! the Staff to turn Chernabog to stone everything Chernabog has done collapses stone statue falls down below the oceans Chernabog: Daddy? see a picture of Master Xandred Eric is carrying Melody Melody: Dad? Eric: Oh, Melody, I was so afraid we'd lost you. puts her down and Ariel arrive apologizes to her mother Melody: I'm sorry, Mother. Ariel: Oh, no, sweetie. We're sorry. We should have told you the truth. Melody: I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I just hoped I'd be a better mermaid than a girl. Ariel: Oh, Melody, sweetie, it doesn't matter if you have fins or feet. We love you for who you are on the inside: Our very brave little girl. she turns to Mac Mac Grimborn: sighs If I'd known this would happen, I could've stopped Chernabog. hugs him steps up approaches Hiccup sighs deeply is concerned and Sea" begins [